De Traqueto a Niñera
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Seis años después del arresto del Titi, éste regresa para llevarse con él a su mujer y al hijo que ha escuchado que tiene... Se llevará la sorpresa de su vida cuando Catalina le haga entender que es su turno de cuidar niños.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola holaaaa :)**

 **Esta es una serie de la que no he escrito antes, pero la verdad esta idea**

 **Ojala les guste ;) por favor comenten!**

.

 _En esta historia, Catalina más bien se quedó viviendo en casa de su mamá al final de la serie. Ella estaba embarazada del Titi cuando se lo llevaron a la cárcel y su mamá la ayudó a cuidar a su hijo, por lo que se fueron poco a poco reconciliando…_

.

El hombre observó desde su camioneta el barrio en el que había crecido y pasado los años más tranquilos de su vida mientras se distraía con los recuerdos. Cuantas más casas pasaba, más rostros se le venían a la mente, pero había uno en especial que aún después de tanto no había podido ni querido olvidar.

La camioneta se estacionó abruptamente, justo frente a la casa de la mujer en la que no había dejado de pensar desde su extradición… Justamente la misma que era la madre de su hijo… Hijo que ni siquiera conocía pero del que vaya que había escuchado. Él todavía tenía oídos en cada esquina de esa ciudad.

-Señor, los demás ya revisaron y todo está despejado- le avisó uno de sus escoltas, a lo cual el hombre sólo asintió. No es que tuviera de qué preocuparse, la DEA tenía un trato con él y la policía de su país jamás había osado ponerle un dedo encima en el pasado.

Aurelio observó ahora atentamente cómo los escoltas se bajaban del vehículo e iban directamente a tocar la puerta de la casa sin siquiera molestarse en disimular mucho sus armas. Estaba bien, Catalina estaba acostumbrada a los detalles de ese mundo.

No obstante, la única que salió de la casa y que al verlo se acercó decididamente fue doña Hilda, la abuela de su hijo. Lástima que no lucía la mejor expresión del mundo por verlo nuevamente.

-Titi, ¿qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó un poco más hostil de lo que probablemente debería y sin siquiera molestarse en subir al vehículo.

-Buenas, doña Hilda- trató de forzar una sonrisa encantadora de esas que tan bien le salían en un día común y corriente- ¿Está Cata?-

-¿Qué no estaba usted en la cárcel?-

Vieja metiche.

-Estaba. ¿Y Cata?-

-Mire, Titi, la última vez que se nos acercó nos desgració la vida a todos y usted está muy mal si piensa que no voy a llamar a la policía para…-

-Quiero a mi hijo conmigo, doña Hila, y lo quiero ya- levantó la voz, logrando callar a esa mujer tan irritante- Si sabe lo que le conviene a usted, a su noviecito y hasta a sus hijas- porque había escuchado que ahora eran dos- No va a llamar a nadie y más bien me dice ahora mismo donde está Catalina, que quiero hablar con ella-

Antes de que Doña Hilda pudiera responder y por ende hacer un escándalo más grande, la mujer en cuestión apareció a la vuelta de la esquina con una bolsa de mandado en una mano y con la otra sostenía el brazo de un niño con la expresión más fastidiada del mundo, mientras que dicho niño no hacía más que jalonearse.

-Es ella, los quiero a los dos- dio la instrucción a sus demás escoltas mientras que los que estaban con Doña Hilda se encargaban de meterla de nuevo a la casa lo más discreta y silenciosamente posible.

Aurelio esperó a que los escoltas regresaran a su "suegra" a la casa mientras observaba como Catalina intentaba regañar al niño, tan sólo para que éste se jaloneara más fuerte.

-Oye niño- alcanzó a gritar por la ventana del auto, logrando que Catalina le dirigiera la mirada más estupefacta posible- Hazle caso a tu madre-

-¿Y a usted quién le habló?- alcanzó a leer los labios del niño, cosa que no le agradó mucho porque #1 tanto desdén significaba que el peladito no lo conocía ni en foto y #2 porque no le agradaba esa actitud e iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Titi?- Catalina al parecer estaba más centrada… en shock pero centrada- ¿Pero qué hace aquí tan campante? ¿Qué usted no estaba en la cárcel con los gringos?- la chica estaba tan incrédula que ni siquiera había reaccionado del todo.

-Estaba, mi Cata, estaba- repitió antes de que uno de los escoltas pudiera tomar la bolsa de mandado para dejarla en la casa.

Dio una señal a los guardias y, en cuestión de nada, éstos ya tenían bien sostenidos a la mujer y al niño, quien al instante comenzó a jalonearse y forcejear aún más que con su madre, si es que eso era posible, mientras gritaba y gruñía. Sin embargo, Catalina instintivamente se dejó subir… de pronto se sentía de nuevo como una niña de 15 años en busca de joyas y billete. Y esque simplemente no se creía lo que estaba viendo, con el Titi ahí frente a ella sentía como si los últimos seis años no hubieran pasado.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Quién demonios es este?!- Catalina al fin volvió su atención a su hijo, quien seguía forcejeando con el guarura.

-Gabriel- lo tomó del brazo para que se tranquilizara, al fin captando su atención- ¿Te acuerdas que un día te conté de tu papá?-

Fue cuando el niño volteó a verlo como entendiendo y el Titi no pudo evitar sonreír. El pequeño era el niño más apuesto que hubiera visto; tenía los ojos grandes y el cabello lacio y obscuro de Cata…

-¿Gabriel? ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?- le preguntó a Catalina.

-Uno mejor que Aurelio- repuso el niñito frunciendo el ceño.

El Titi ahora sí no aguantó la risa. Pero vaya que tenía carácter el peladito…

Sí, definitivamente había sido la mejor decisión de su vida…

. . . . . . . . .

Había sido la peor decisión de su vida.

Solamente llevaba un mes de que se había llevado a su "familia" con él y ya no aguantaba al mocoso insoportable que se suponía era suyo. Y Catalina… Catalina le estaba costando más dinero que antes, si es que eso era posible.

No había pasado un día sin que su "mujer" se fuera de compras y asimismo no había pasado un día tampoco sin que el mocoso ese se aventara un show mundial.

-Ya llegué- Titi se levantó del sofá molesto.

-Pues ya era hora-

Catalina hizo una mueca de falso pesar ante el reclamo.

-Ay, ¿y ese tono?-

-¿Y ese tono?- repitió él estupefacto- Yo puedo poner el tono que se me antoje, y más después de estar aguantando tanto griterío estúpido todo el día-

-No sé de qué hablas- comenzó a revisar sus compras.

-Ah, ¿no sabes?-

-No, ni idea-

-Te explico- fue y le quitó la bolsa que traía en la mano- El mocoso ese es un malcriado y un salvaje-

-¿Usted hablando de salvajes, Titi?- ahora sí se rió burlona- Esto sí que es único-

-¿De qué te ríes?- él no estaba de humor para bromas ni para estarse riendo de la nada- ¿No ves lo insoportable que es este mocoso?-

-Bueno, ¿y yo qué hago?- lo miró ahora más seria.

-Pues no sé, a lo mejor dejar de irte de compras y darle un jalón de orejas a ese chiquillo-

-Ay, no. ¿Enserio me sacaste de casa de mi mamá para tenerme encerrada cuidando niños?-

-Pues… no, pero-

-Pero nada, Titi. Tú te la has pasando de lo lindo estos años, porque de seguro siendo el traqueto que eres no has tenido problema aunque estés en la cárcel, pero yo me la he pasado de pobre y limpiando mocos. Voy a descansar porque ya me toca, y punto- tomó de nuevo su bolsa de compras.

El hombre se le quedó viendo incrédulo. Nunca, ni en sus momentos más frívolos Catalina había sonado tan fría.

-Ah, pero mira. Que fácil, ¿no? ¿Y ese niño qué? Se la pasa haciendo ruido, tirando todo… A mí ya me tiene harto, a mí…-

-A mí no me importa- lo interrumpió ella- Y que pereza que me estés reclamando como señora amargada, Titi. Nosotros nos la estamos pasando bien, no lo arruine… Si no le gusta cómo se porta el niño, pues dígale algo usted-

-Ah, y que la nana sea yo, ¿no?-

-Pues no estaría mal, para variar. Porque usted no se le ha parado enfrente desde que nos trajo, ¿o sí?-

Y Titi la odió en ese momento, porque era verdad. Al principio había quedado encantado con la actitud tan directa del niño, pero después había resultado- Y Titi se moría de vergüenza de admitirlo- intimidante. ¿Por qué no podía tener un hijo normal como los otros que sentían admiración por sus padres y ya? Este niño… era diferente. Titi podía sentir el rechazo, el desafío, todo… ese niño era demasiado dado a la confrontación.

-Pues yo tampoco- continuó Cata- Y no planeo hacerlo, Titi, que pereza. Una también se cansa, y yo estoy cansada de ese niño-

Titi se le quedó viendo estupefacto… Tan cínica!

-Pues a ver cómo le hace- sentenció una vez que recobró la compostura- Pero mañana quiero a ese niño metido en cintura. Y me hace el favor y no me lo deja solo… Sirve que le enseña a respetar, que buena falta le hace-

Catalina no le respondió pero le dirigió una mirada al hombre fulminante mientras abandonaba la habitación

¿Volver a estar pegada al mocoso el día entero? Ni en un millón de años…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola holaaaa :)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ojala les guste ;) por favor comenten!**

.

El Titi se despertó de sobresalto con el estridente sonido de cerámica rompiéndose. Tardó un instante en reconocer sus alrededores, y esque había mañanas en las que le costaba recordar que ya estaba fuera de la cárcel… Pero ciertamente ese colchón tan cómodo no pertenecía a su celda y tanta luz entrando por las ventanas no encajaba con la cárcel. No, esa mansión tan iluminada y tropical no tenía nada que ver con la prisión tan mugrienta y oscura en la que había pasado los últimos años.

El hombre exhaló pesadamente y con su brazo buscó a Catalina al otro lado de la cama. Ya se había acostumbrado a tanto escándalo, de seguro era sólo el niño ese destruyendo su casa… de nuevo…

Sin embargo, no sintió a su mujer por ningún lado… Demonios.

-Catalina!- enterró el rostro en la almohada- Catalina, ese niño ya empezó a destruír mi casa!- y esque no estaba exagerando, romper y tirar cosas era todo lo que ese mocoso hacía desde que había llegado a la Mansión… Bueno, eso y ruido, porque eso sí, ahora la jaqueca diaria no le podía faltar.

Pero nadie contestó.

-Catalina!- pero nada…

El hombre se levantó de malas aventando las cobijas, ¿pues dónde estaba esa desobligada? Pensó que había sido muy claro el día anterior con que no más salidas de compras ni esas estupideces...

Salió de la recámara con sólo su pantalón de la pijama para encontrarse casi de frente a gente de su equipo de seguridad. Bueno, menos mal.

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?- les exigió. Al menos ellos deberían de saber dónde estaba cada persona de esa casa.

-¿Su mujer, señor?-

-Sí, ella- duh- La que me traje a vivir acá hace un mes, con todo y niño, esa-

-Sí, señor… Lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Es que qué? Me dicen ya mismo dónde está, que necesito que vaya a callar a su hijo-

-Señor, esque la señora salió sola desde en la mañana y no ha vuelto. Nos prohibió ir con ella y todo… Dijo que se iba de vacaciones y que usted ya estaba enterado-

-¿Qué esa perra qué?- maldita imbécil- ¿Y ustedes le creyeron?-

-Parecía muy convencida… Ni siquiera se lo pensó para tomar el dinero-

-¡¿Se llevó dinero?! ¡¿Y ustedes de idiotas la dejaron o qué?!-

-Pues esque… Ella es la señora. Usted nos dijo cuando se la trajo que le hiciéramos caso y que todo en esta casa era también suyo-

Montón de imbéciles…

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido aún más fuerte y fue cuando el hombre reaccionó. Catalina se había llevado el dinero pero no se había llevado al niño.

-¿A dónde se fue?- echó a andar escaleras abajo algo apresurado. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, pero tenía clarísimo que tenía que entregar a ese niño con su madre pero ya. Si Catalina se iba a tomar unas vacaciones pagadas, todo bien, pero que se llevara a su crío que él no lo iba a estar aguantando.

Pero en el piso de abajo no se encontró mas que con la sala echa un desastre, varios adornos rotos en el piso y la televisión a todo volumen. Eso y a los inútiles de su seguridad que hacían como que intentaban convencer al mocoso de que dejara de saltar en los sillones.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- se acercó frustrado.

-Señor, esque…-

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- el mocoso brincó como para alejarse del dueño de la casa, quien intentó bajarlo del brazo.

-Su mamá salió, y mejor bájese de ahí que me va a arruinar el sillón- y no es que le emocionara mucho hablar con el niño grosero ese, pero le estaba destruyendo la casa.

-Quiero a mi…- comenzó antes de apoyar sólo un pie en el sofá y casi caer directo al piso, lo cual hubiese ocurrido si su "padre" no lo atrapa del brazo.

-¡Pero le estoy diciendo!- hasta parecía que le había dicho "Ponte a brincar más alto".

Y al contrario de lo que esperaba (todo mundo se callaba la boca cuando él levantaba la voz), el niño empezó a jalarse y quejarse a gritos, con esos alaridos que le provocaban jaqueca…

-¡A ver, ¿qué pasa?!- el mocoso se medio calló cuando le dio un jalón y le gritó ahora sí- ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

El niño lo fulminó con la mirada y masculló algo entre dientes.

-¡Y hable que así no se le entiende!-

Pero de nuevo, el crío lo sorprendió completamente con su reacción, pues en lugar de medio calmarse y repetirle lo que había dicho, actuó más rápido de lo que el Titi pudo procesar y se lanzó a clavarle los dientes en el brazo.

El Titi casi casi lo aventó al soltarlo de inmediato. Suerte para el niño que pudo agarrarse del sofá.

-¡Con una…!- lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar la mordida para después maldecir por lo bajo. Poco le había faltado al mocoso para sacarle sangre- ¡¿Esque usted es un animal o qué?!- si antes estaba harto, ahora estaba furioso.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!- lo fulminó con la mirada desde donde estaba en el sofá.

-Ay sí, ahora sí la quiere cuando ni se han visto en todo el mes. Pero que belleza de familia…- gruñó el hombre aún observando las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado en el brazo. Eso ya había sido el colmo, esa casa parecía zoológico.

-Es enserio!- se defendió el niño indignado.

-Uy sí, se nota-

El chiquillo frunció el ceño.

-Ya cáll…- pero ahí sí el Titi se las arregló para taparle la boca antes de que terminase de hablar, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- se le quedó viendo de lo más serio, y no es que el niño ya no le intimidase, sino que el enojo de esa mordida había sido la gota que derramó el vaso- Ándele, le reto a que termine esa frase, a ver si se atreve a callarme en mi propia casa-

Y por un momento, en verdad pareció que el niño ese estaba dispuesto a contestarle, pero después de sostenerle la mirada unos instantes, optó por no hacerlo.

-Bien- lo soltó y se enderezó para echarle un vistazo a lo que solía ser su sala antes de exhalar pesadamente. Ya mismo ponía a todo mundo a buscar a Catalina- Las cosas van a cambiar, por aquí… eh…- volteó con los de seguridad que siempre andaban con su Cata- Tú, el que siempre lleva a mi mujer, recuérdame cómo se llama el niño-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola holaaaa :)**

 **Por favor para esta historia imaginen que María Fernanda Yepes sigue como la Diabla, ella hacía un excelente papel :o**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ojala les guste ;) por favor comenten!**

.

-¿Que Gabriel?- el Titi hizo una mueca- ¿Seguro?-

El guarura asintió de nuevo y el Titi no pudo mas que hacerse a la idea. Pero Catalina qué tenía que andar haciendo poniendo esos nombrecitos…

-Bueno, ya…- volvió su atención al niño- Mire, Gabriel, así va a estar la vuelta: Su mami no está, pero yo sí-

-¿Y usted qué o qué?-

Pero tan majadero…

-Pues yo soy el dueño de esta casa y de paso de usted, si a esas vamos-

El chiquillo hizo una mueca inmediatamente.

-De mí no- replicó al instante.

-De usted más, porque ayudé a…- iba a decir "hacerlo", pero quizás el niño estaba muy chico- Pues porque soy su padre, por eso-

-¿Y qué? Si a usted ni lo conozco ni me cae bien-

Titi respiró profundamente. Eran ese tipo de miradas y comentarios los que molestaban más al hombre… Cualquier otro imbécil hasta ahí hubiera llegado de haberle hablado así, pero a este pequeño idiota… Bueno, no podía manejarlo como solía hacerlo.

El niño se le quedó viendo, el señor ese parecía como constipado.

-Ay no, pero que pereza si van a estar así las cosas- se cruzó de brazos- Mejor háblele a mi tía Yésica para que venga por mí, ella sí me deja divertirme-

Eso sí le prendió focos rojos. ¿Cómo que su tía Yésica? Así no se llamaba la hermana de Catalina.

-A ver, momento, momento. ¿Cómo que "tía Yésica"? ¿Esa quién es?-

-Pues… La amiga de mi mamá, la que vive en el barrio con Doña Imelda- el chiquillo estaba pensando en cómo decirle quien era para que la trajera… Quizás debería de dibujársela.

El Titi maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que Cata y la Diabla habían tenido problemas por lo de Marcial, y que Marcial había echado a Yésica de su casa… Pero ni sabía que ella había vuelto al barrio ni mucho menos que ella y Catalina eran amigas de nuevo.

-¿Yésica Beltrán?- insistió.

-Una de cabello rojo que trabaja con mi tía Ximena y mi tía Vanessa-

-Ay, no me joda… ¿Está hablando de la Diabla?-

Gabriel puso una mueca.

-Bueno, yo no le digo así…-

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco. No, por supuesto que no…

-Da igual, ¡Esa perra aquí no entra y punto!-

-¡Esa es una mala palabra!-

-Sí, ahora muy educado usted, ¿no?-

El niño iba a replicar pero justo entonces se escuchó un nuevo alboroto desde el recibidor.

-¡Ah, que me dejen pasar, tengo órdenes de la señora de aquí!-

La mueca del niño se convirtió al instante en una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Tía Yésica!- echó a correr rumbo a donde se escuchaba la mujer esa.

Pero no podía ser… el Titi no se imaginaba tanta osadía. ¿Pues qué esa desgraciada no se acordaba que ella lo había entregado a la DEA?

-¿Cómo está el niño más guapo del barrio y del mundo?-

El Titi echó a andar furioso una vez que salió de su estupefacción. Para empezar y por lo que acababa de escuchar, Catalina se había atrevido a pedirle a esa perra que fuera a su casa, y segundo, no podía creer que no sólo a ese niño lo dejaran hacer lo que quisiera y aparte la Diabla lo malcriara así, con razón tenía esa actitud como si fuera el rey del mundo… Pues ven que el chango es chiflado y todavía le aplauden…

-Bien, tía- para cuando el Titi alcanzó a ver, la Yésica esa ya traía cargado al niño y además éste estaba sonriendo como mocoso en navidad- Que bueno que viniste, hay muchas cosas para jugar aquí-

-Bonito cuadro, si el peladito está tan alto que ya casi la carga a usted- fue lo menos hostil que pudo comentar mientras trataba de calmarse. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para obtener la atención de la joven.

-Que más, Titi- con todo y el comentario no bajó al niño- Y esque usted no ha dejado de ser tan trabajador, ¿verdad?- soltó refiriéndose a la Mansión tan grande.

-No, pero usted sí se ha vuelto más descarada, ¿cierto?- se dirigió de pronto con su gente de seguridad- Por favor llévense a… A…-

-Gabriel- terminó Yésica con una mirada que no denotaba precisamente simpatía- Porque ya se le olvidó cómo se llama el niño, ¿o no? Hasta parece que no lo hubiera visto nunca…-

-Más bien a usted no se le olvide quien tiene la culpa de que no lo haya visto durante seis años- tan cínica…-

-Pues por lo que sé lo ha tenido aquí con usted un mes, ya era para que al menos se supiera su nombre-

Eso era todo.

El Titi se acercó y prácticamente le arrebató al niño él mismo tan sólo para aventarlo a la sala como Dios le dio a entender antes de regresar y tomar a la Diabla muy fuerte del brazo.

-A mí- ignoró las quejas de la chica- Me importa nada lo que sea que le haya dicho Catalina, porque usted a mi casa no vuelve más y mucho menos se le acerca a mi hijo-

-¡Suélteme, bestia! ¡Ugh, tan grosero!- se zafó como pudo- Y no sea ridículo, Titi, que por lo que Cata me contó, yo en este ratito soy de nosotros tres la que más ha procurado al niño desde que lo sacó de con Doña Hilda-

El hombre se contuvo para no soltarle una bofetada por metiche.

-Eso a usted no le importa. Como trato yo a mi hijo es asunto mío y ni Catalina tiene derecho a meterse, menos usted-

La joven lo miró con mucho odio. Vaya que Yésica no había cambiado ni la mirada.

-Pero usted siempre igual de patán, ¿cierto? Y desde ahorita le aviso que sí, sí me importa porque cómo ve que la madrina de ese niño soy yo, y le aviso que a usted ni en el mundo lo hace-

El hombre perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba y la tomó del brazo con más fuerza que antes para comenzar a casi arrastrarla hasta la salida.

-¡Usted se fue! ¡Se fue!-

Ignorando las múltiples quejas de la chica, el dueño de la casa la sacó de ahí antes de cerrar la puerta azotándola.

-¡Tía Yésica!- el chiquillo de repente llegó corriendo para tratar de salir también. Al parecer tendría que contratar más seguridad porque ese niño hacía de su personal actual un chiste- ¡Tía Yésica, no te vayas!-

El hombre rodó los ojos mientras el crío intentaba empujarlo obstinadamente con el afán de tener el camino libre para salir como su "madrina".

-Ya- perdió un poco de paciencia el Titi- Nimodo, ella ya se fue y me hace el favor y deja eso- sin pensarlo mucho, cargó al niño antes de que pudiese romper el cerrojo de la entrada como rompía todo lo demás en esa casa, pero al parecer eso sólo molestó más al niño.

-¡Suélteme!- comenzó a revolverse en esos brazos tan extraños para él- Usted…-

-Yo soy hasta ahora el único que lo puede cargar, que a su mamá, abuela y "tía" les rompe la espalda- ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera. Estaba bastante alto para su edad- Y lo siento mucho si no le gusta porque ahora lo que a usted le guste o no ya no importa mucho por aquí-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hooolaaaaa :D**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han estado leyendo esta historia y más aún por sus comentarios, la verdad no esperaba recibirlos pero me animan bastante y me ponen a escribir más :3**

 **Aprecio mucho sus opiniones 3**

 **Ojala les guste ;)**

.

-¡Suélteme!- Gabriel comenzó a revolverse en esos brazos tan extraños para él- Usted…-

-Yo soy hasta ahora el único que lo puede cargar, que a su mamá, abuela y "tía" les rompe la espalda- ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera. Estaba bastante alto para su edad- Y lo siento mucho si no le gusta porque ahora lo que a usted le guste o no ya no importa mucho por aquí-

Pero al contrario de intimidar al mocoso como se lo esperaba, el Titi recibió de pronto un manotazo en toda la cara que lo descolocó por completo. Y vaya que le dolió más el orgullo que el rostro.

-¡ME QUIERO BAJAR!-

Con una…

Eso era todo.

-¿Quiere bajarse? Bien- lo bajó pero no le soltó el brazo- Pero no va a estar aquí haciendo lo que usted quiera-

Ese día, el Titi iba a enviar cargamento. Como él pensaba que Cata iba a quedarse ese día a cuidar al mocoso, pues obviamente él había creído que podría ir a trabajar tranquilo…Al parecer no. Para colmo, ahora iba a tener que llevarlo. Y esque tampoco podía seguir descuidando su negocio, llevaba casi un mes haciéndole de vigilante en su casa porque Catalina se la pasaba de compras.

-Suélteme- el niño ese se seguía jalando.

-No, y se apura que vamos tarde-

-¡¿A dónde?! ¡Yo no voy!-

-¿Que no va? Pero claro que sí, sólo eso faltaba- sin decir más, comenzó a prácticamente arrastrarlo afuera.

Como el día en que lo conoció, el Titi nuevamente lo metió al auto a fuerzas y lo levantó… Sólo que esta vez, las patadas, zarpazos, codazos y demás se los llevó él en lugar de sus guaruras.

-¡QUE YA!- hasta el chofer se asustó con semejante gritote, pero fue lo único que pudo mantener al mocoso a raya- ¡Me tiene cansado! Deme un solo problema más, uno, y se me regresa para la casa de Doña Hilda, ¡Pero caminando!-

Y el niño no supo si fue la expresión del tipo ese o el tono con el que le gritaba… pero Gabriel a él sí le creía. Y no podía irse caminando con su abuela, no sabía ni cómo llegar.

-Así me gusta- masculló el Titi resignado cuando lo vio medio sentarse con expresión de odio en el piso de la camioneta (demasiado dramático)- Cuando se calme, ahí hablamos-

.

Pero el niño no se calmó.

En todo el día, Gabriel no se calmó. Después de varios intentos, el Titi estaba listo para asegurar que si volteaba a verlo, se iba a encontrar con el mocoso fulminándolo con la mirada. Ni siquiera se habían hablado, el niño se había resignado a seguirlo por ahí mientras él arreglaba sus pendientes.

Sin embargo, esos pendientes parecían no tener fin, porque ya habían pasado muchas horas- el niño no tenía reloj, pero podía ver que ya estaba anocheciendo- y el tipo ese seguía caminando y hablando con muchas personas como si nada.

Gabriel empezó a llorar mientras se las arreglaba para seguir caminando tras ellos. ¡Él ya estaba cansado! Llevaba todo el día sin descansar y sin comer casi nada… en todos esos lugares donde habían estado había comida y sillas, pero el imbécil que lo había llevado no se detenía en ninguna parte y a él le daba miedo perderse si se quedaba atrás… Una, porque le daba la impresión de que si se tardaba demasiado, el señor ese se iba a ir sin él; dos, porque cada persona a la que iban a ver quería enseñarles su casota y sus jardines que más bien parecían bosque; y tres, porque las casas esas eran muy grandes y además ni sabía dónde estaba, no se podía ir caminando a "su" casa ni a la de su abuela ni a ningún lado!

Y esque además los únicos momentos en los que había podido sentarse era mientras iban de casa en casa en la camioneta, y en el piso, el cual era bastante incómodo… Y ya sabía que nadie le había dicho que se sentara en el piso, pero en esos momentos se había hecho el digno y negado a estar en el mismo asiento que el otro señor, aunque justo en ese momento no le importaría para nada con tal de descansar.

Eso era mucho… Él ya no quería caminar.

.

-Señor- el Titi no pudo evitar fastidiarse un poco. Su gente sabía mejor que interrumpirlo cuando estaba negociando. Se detuvo de malas y volteó a ver al guarura.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Señor, esque el niño se quedó sentado en el jardín y nosotros ya nos vinimos y él no ha entrado. Se quedaron dos de nuestros hombres a vigilarlo, pero por más que le hablan de ahí no se mueve-

¿Qué qué?

-¿Y qué está haciendo ahí?- pero tan extraño el mocoso ese…

-Nada, está sentado llorando y no se levanta de ahí-

¿Llorando? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Un momento- le dijo a su posiblemente nuevo socio en lo que iba a donde según esto se había quedado el niño.

No obstante, conforme el Titi se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que sus guaruras estaban en lo cierto: el niño estaba ahí sentado y llorando como si nada, y parecía que mientras más le preguntaban qué tenía, más lloraba.

-Váyanse- les ordenó a sus hombres una vez que vio que nada más no ayudaban.

El hombre se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a revisarlo como pudo, pero el niño ni parecía herido ni le contestaba ni lo miraba ni nada.

-¡A ver, Gabriel, ya!- se hartó de estarle preguntando al aire- Si no tiene nada, pues deja de llorar y se levanta, que ya es casi de noche-

El niño sólo dijo que no con la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Arriba!- trató de levantarlo del brazo, pero el mocoso empezó a llorar más y más bien se tiró al piso cuando el hombre quiso ponerlo de pie.

El Titi gruñó frustrado.

-Levántese- ordenó a punto de perder la paciencia.

Pero el crío no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza de nuevo, ahora sí viéndolo. Y maldita sea porque eso sólo lo hacía sentirse algo… como mal, casi culpable, pero de seguro era parte del berrinche del chiquillo, porque él ni siquiera le había hecho nada.

-¡Que se levante, ya! Y apúrese que tenemos más cosas que hacer-

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza y vaya que el Titi tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos. Por la mirada de sufrimiento que traía, cualquiera pensaría que hasta lo habían torturado al pobre mocoso.

Y luego todo empeoró cuando el niño empezó a llorar, pero llorar enserio… con sollozos y todo. En verdad el hombre se estaba preocupando. A lo mejor sí le pasaba algo…

-¡Estoy cansado! ¡Ya no quiero caminar!-

El hombre no se lo podía creer… ¿De verdad tanto por eso?

-¿Y se va a arrastrar o qué? Porque aquí no se puede quedar, tenemos que movernos- ya sabía que habían recorrido mucho ese día, pero parte de reanudar su negocio incluía esas tediosas visitas a los viejos socios y aguantarse el que todos quisieran presumir sus nuevas fincas y terrenos y demás. Era algo tedioso, pero nada nuevo ni para extrañarse. Al contrario de lo que pasó a continuación…

-Cárgame- su abuelo siempre lo cargaba cuando él ya no quería caminar.

El Titi se le quedó viendo estupefacto. Consideró por un instante que quizás había escuchado mal, pero el mocoso se le quedó viendo de modo que no le quedaba duda de lo que había oído.

Cualquier otro papá en su situación, hubiera aprovechado la situación, pero el Titi no era conocido por sus buenas decisiones.

-Ah, ¿ahora sí quiere que lo cargue?-

Y de nuevo, como el Titi ya se estaba dando cuenta de que era costumbre, el niño sólo empezó a hacer una escena aún mayor.

-¡Estoy cansado!-

-Le estoy diciendo que…-

-¡Ya no quiero caminar!-

-¡YA!- increíble que lo único que funcionara con ese niño fuera gritarle.

-Pues esque ya…-

-Sí, sí, ya lo oí, ya toda la ciudad lo oyó que no quiere caminar-

El chiquillo se le quedó viendo como diciendo "¿Y entonces?".

-¿Y entonces qué pretende?-

-…Cárgame-

-¿Y así a gritos se piden las cosas? Aparte, yo no he escuchado ningún "Por favor"- iba a decir "Por favor, Papá" pero tampoco había querido presionar mucho su suerte.

Ahora el crío lo miraba además con desprecio, pero pues tocaba, que aprendiera a humillarse un poco al menos si iban a vivir juntos.

-Por favor- masculló el niño después de rato.

-¿Por favor qué?- si las miradas mataran…

-¿Por favor me cargas?- pues no era precisamente el tonito que al hombre le gustaría, pero…

-¿Y esque eso era tan difícil?- el Titi se agachó sin muchas ganas para recoger al mocoso por debajo de los brazos y cargarlo más o menos bien. No es tampoco que saltase de gusto con la idea, si las veces que había tenido cerca al niño ese día no habían sido mas que para recibir patadas, golpes o arañazos.

Pero, de nuevo, el crío lo sorprendió. Gabriel estaba para ese punto tan cansado que no le importó demasiado si el hombre le caía bien o no, y más bien le rodeó el cuello enseguida para acostarse en su hombro. Él ya no podía más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! Espero les guste, aquí el Titi al fin pierde la paciencia y pues a ver cómo le va a Gabrielito o.o**

 **Por favor coméntenme qué les parece ;)**

.

-¡DÉJAME!- berreaba el niño por toda la casa mientras la jalaban del brazo como si nada… O al menos eso fue hasta que el tal Titi sintió los afilados dientecillos encajarse en su brazo con osadía.

-¡AGH!- el hombre se abstuvo de soltarle el manazo en la cara que se merecía. En verdad que no sabía cómo Catalina se había descuidado al punto de quedar embarazada- ¡YA ME TIENE HARTO, USTED!- lo soltó con tal brusquedad que bien pudo haberlo aventado.

El chiquillo alcanzó a medio reaccionar, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que igual cayó de sentón.

-Entonces regréseme a casa de mi abuela, que nadie le pidió que me sacara de ahí- repeló frunciendo el ceño. Todavía que le había tenido caminando toda la tarde, se daba el lujo de empujarlo.

-Pues no, yo ya le dije que aquí no se va a hacer lo que usted quiera- ya le había aclarado mil veces que a la casa de su abuela, era de su abuela; él vivía donde vivían sus Padres, y sus Padres (o al menos él) vivían ahí- Así que se calma ya o lo calmo yo-

Y esque el Titi no sabía qué se había imaginado cuando se llevó al niño a vivir con él… No, corrección, más bien se había imaginado a Catalina cuidándolo, porque se los había llevado a los dos… Enserio que tenía que quererla muchísimo como para no sólo perdonarle que le estuviera jugando chueco en ese momento, si no como para además seguirla queriendo como loco aún entonces.

En fin, muy independientemente de lo que se había imaginado o no, ciertamente jamás pensó que estaría levantando a un peladito berrinchudo, desobediente y altanero. Justamente habían tenido que regresarse temprano de la última finca porque el chiquillo se había aventado un numerito de los que a él le encantaban… Con decir que había sido tanto el show que ni siquiera los escoltas de su socio habían podido disimular las muecas de desaprobación. Y esque el crío no tenía excusa; lo había cargado, le había pedido a la cocinera de su amigo que le diera el niño algo de cenar, lo había dejado acariciar a los perros de la finca, y de repente resulta que se aventaba un berrinche nivel Dios me amas por qué no lo había dejado irse solo al jardín a jugar…

-A mí no me importa lo que hayas dicho. Esta no es mi casa ni tú eres nadie para decirme qué hacer- se atrevió a repelar Gabriel.

-¿Qué no soy nadie? Soy tu padre y aunque no te guste-

-¡Pues no!- Le gritó con los pantalones que en verdad dejaban asombrado al narcotraficante- ¡Ni me gusta ni eres nada mío!-

El Titi se felicitó mentalmente cuando en lugar de voltearle la cara al chiquillo majadero ese, tan sólo un le soltó un manazo en la boca… Quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero tampoco es que no se lo mereciera.

-Se calla YA, que bueno fuera que no fuera nada suyo… No estaría aquí atrapado con usted- aunque eso último fue más que nada para sí, el niño alcanzó a escucharlo y no le agradó en lo absoluto el sentimiento tan feo que le dio… Comenzó a sentir como pesado en el pecho y ardor en los ojos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya le había vuelto a encajar los dientes en el brazo al hombre.

El Titi se soltó para nada contento.

-¡QUE YA, GABRIEL, YA!- rugió antes de agarrar el brazo del niño y a arrastrarlo hasta el sofá, donde se sentó y casi casi lo arrojó sobre su regazo.

Si bien el Titi se lo había llevado con él y estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él, tampoco iba montada tantas majaderías hasta que el crío tuviera 18 años. Le había aguantado desplantes, berrinches y groserías, pero no más. Estaba clarísimo que nunca nadie le había puesto un hasta aquí al chiquillo malcriado ese, pero si ni Doña Hilda ni al blandengue de Albeiro ni la desobligada de Catalina habían tenido mano dura con el niño, pues él sí.

Por otro lado, si el Titi (al menos según él) sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, no era el mismo caso con Gabriel. Si el niño le hubiera dado tiempo de tan siquiera considerar la situación, se hubiese sentido del todo confundido… A él nunca nadie le había levantado la mano ni siquiera para soltarle un manazo hasta hace unos cuantos minutos, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se proponía su supuesto Padre hasta que sintió el primero de muchos pesados golpes en su parte trasera.

-¡AAAUUUU!- eran ese tipo en momentos los que hacían que el Titi se alegrara de no tener vecinos. Pero que escandaloso…

Quizás de no haber estado tan enojado, hubiera podido ponerse a considerar que quizás le estaba soltando la mano muy pesada al niño, o que a lo mejor con unas cuantas como advertencia le bastaban, pero la verdad es que estaba furioso, cansado, ¿Cuál cansado? Más bien HARTO, y no le apetecía mucho ponerse a considerar al niño…

-¡YAAAA!- el hombre rodó los ojos exasperado. Si algo tenía que reconocerle al crío era lo obstinado… Se veía el trasero rojo y seguía grite y grite.

-Ya usted- soltó unas más fuertes ahora en los muslos del mocoso- Ya basta de tanto problema, que me tiene aburrido- ignoró los chillidos de dolor- No me interesa dónde quiere estar ni con quien. Se va a quedar aquí y lo que yo digo, se hace-

El Titi siguió como si nada hasta que cayó en cuenta del alarmante silencio, y esque el niño ese ya llevaba rato que había dejado de gritar para ponerse a llorar a moco tendido. No es que no fuera un niñito bastante orgulloso, pero era precisamente eso; un niñito al que le acababan de soltar su primera paliza y bastante fuerte, cabe mencionar, y le podía más el dolor que nada.

Fue en ese momento que el hombre al fin hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta que tenía la mano un poco adolorida también. Se quedó como anonadado un momento antes de al fin decidirse a bajar un poco el pantalón del niño sin realmente saber qué esperar…


End file.
